<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wicked and the Wolf by EnsignOrSutin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637205">Wicked and the Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignOrSutin/pseuds/EnsignOrSutin'>EnsignOrSutin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timey Wimey Hurt/Comfort Cuddle Dungeon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Lesbian Experience, Friends With Benefits, Inside the TARDIS (Doctor Who)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignOrSutin/pseuds/EnsignOrSutin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose hopes she can give Ace the attention, and affection, that she deserves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ace McShane/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timey Wimey Hurt/Comfort Cuddle Dungeon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wicked and the Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“You make it yourself? Could have done with some on more than one occasion.”</p><p class="western">Though the discussion of home-made dynamite was far from Rose's usual pillow talk, there was nothing usual about travelling with the Doctor.</p><p class="western">“You can have some if you'd like, I've always got spares lying around…” Ace offered, always keen to help out a fellow traveller who appreciated her expertise. It wasn't everyone she let lie there in her bomber jacket, let alone when wearing nothing but, but with Rose Ace had definitely found someone who could appreciate what travelling in the Tardis actually entailed. Even if not with her very own supposed mentor specifically.</p><p class="western">“Thanks, but I'm not sure if I really trust my Doctor with it to be honest.” Rose turned from her back and leant on her side as her eyes caught Ace's looking at her body. “The stuff he's gone through, there are days I hardly trust him with just his sonic.”</p><p class="western">“I know what you mean. I swear the Professor's addicted to the stuff, but...” Ace felt bad for moaning after the most recent joy they'd just shared together, especially as she'd come to learn it was better for her anger management to just confront the Doctor rather than complain behind his back. Even after all this time though, it wasn't like she was ever getting him to listen. Rose gave her a sympathetic smile which allowed her to continue. “But I daren't leave it behind 'cause he's always getting us into scrapes where we'd be stuffed without it.” Lying on her side and propping her head up with one arm, Ace had to admit there was something cathartic about opening up to someone whilst completely naked, even if it was something she was still only just getting used to.</p><p class="western">“Besides,” Rose said flirtily as she caressed Ace's bare skin, her hand gliding down her side, “you've given me more than enough explosions already!” She reached round and playfully slapped her behind, “Pretty sure it's about time I repaid that favour.” She winked and licked her top lip seductively, but could instantly tell she'd gone too far for the answer she was hoping for.</p><p class="western">“Don't feel like you have to” was that all Ace could say.</p><p class="western">Though it was something that being with Rose was helping her overcome, Ace's defences were still far too quick for her liking, a skill she'd honed the hard way even before she'd found herself among the stars. “I know this is different for you, and I don't want-”</p><p class="western">“Honestly, I don't mind trying at least” interjected Rose. “I mean I really do want to” she continued, making sure she was being just as earnest as she was reassuring. She knew that being with another woman was more than just 'what happens in the room stays in the room' for Ace, but she had realised too late what could happen if you push away someone you care about whilst travelling with the Doctor. She could never have predicted Mickey would have stranded himself in a parallel world with no hope of ever coming home, and his departure had hit her harder than she'd admit. She wouldn't take any one else for granted like that again. “It's fine” Rose confirmed as she crossed the short void between them until Ace's body, and her lips, were pressed against hers.</p><p class="western">Their endearment was deep and Rose's tongue caressed Ace's with an intensity which spoke about just how ready she was for this. Ace soon returned the embrace with a passion that made Rose glad the jacket was padded, but welcomed the warm skin of the naked leg which was now hooked over her own.</p><p class="western">She gently rolled her new found lover onto her back, and begin to deliver a series of deep sensual kisses, starting at her neck. She was careful to take her time as she made her way down Ace's body, not to delay the act of giving that would be her first, but to make sure that Ace herself had time to properly warm up to the idea. As she steered her body down that of her partner, her lips made their way from Ace's shoulder to her breasts.</p><p class="western">Kissing the delicate mounds in turn, she rolled her tongue round each of Ace's pierced nipples before taking them into her mouth and sucking on them lustfully. Forcing herself to relax into the massages that the roving lips were providing, Ace let out a small moan at Rose's playful growl at her teeth locking onto a metal bar, and the subtle vibrations that coursed through her nipple and caused her whole body to shiver.</p><p class="western">Rose thought about how long they'd known each other before things had turned physical, and even though neither was looking for anything more than just something beneficial, it hardly came as a surprise that Ace reacted more to the carnal side of things than the tender.</p><p class="western">Ace indulged herself in the continuing journey of Rose's lips down her belly by making herself more comfortable on their makeshift bed, and her attendant was glad to see that Ace was allowing herself to get more into the spirit of their current activities. Wanting to reward her opening up as much as she could, Rose made sure Ace's breasts were still being played with by her hands as her lips made their way lower. Never doubting the outcome, she was needlessly relieved when Ace gently parted her legs for her. Though she was looking forward to her latest experimentation, she was also still glad that her first female partner had taken some tips from their talk on early 21<sup>st</sup> Century personal grooming. She ran her fingers down the sole strip of short trimmed hair, before brushing them against the folds of smooth skin which were the gateway to Ace's loins.</p><p class="western">Her kisses reached the thighs that now surrounded her, and a quick bite of Ace's soft flesh served as reassurance that she was still excited about indulging her with her mouth in any way possible. Rose had no qualms about Ace's preference for the harsher side of their liaisons, but couldn't help but feel it was just a reaction to the kind of life that her late teens were exposing her to. Ever since their first time getting physical together she'd made sure to spend time being gentle enough to try and convey to Ace that she was worthy of being cared about as much as desired, but couldn't be entirely sure that subtle message was getting through.</p><p class="western">She took her time as she stared at her plaything before her, and gently stroked it with a single finger. She watched as she traced the curve where the inside of Ace's right thigh became the outside of her pussy, before switching sides and stroked the left hand side between Ace's contrasting labia even more delicately. Slowly but surely her finger was making its way closer to Ace's eager opening. Rose thought back to the warm welcoming feeling she'd received the first time it had made contact with Ace's most intimate parts; her concentration on Ace's breasts as she overcame her initial hesitations meant that by the time her hand reached between Ace's legs, the longing wetness helped her fingers slide effortlessly inside.</p><p class="western">Ace brought a hand to Rose's hair which broke her from her trance. “You know I'm not one for pity” she asserted. “I'd rather you didn't do anything than feel like you have to” she said in a tone which betrayed her thoughts of the too many times she'd been treated like the child she no longer was.</p><p class="western">Rose took Ace's hand in hers and grazed her palm with her lips before placing it back on her leg. Without a word she then brought her head back between the captiving thighs in front of her, and began to kiss Ace with a curiosity and intensity she'd never experienced before. While she wouldn't call it pity, the fact that Ace deserved the comfort of another's touch more than most was one of the reasons that Rose felt comfortable enough with her predecessor in the Tardis being her first in her bed.</p><p class="western">She had always enjoyed her own taste on her lover's lips, Mickey's especially thanks to his attentiveness as a lover, but kissing Ace like this was much more profound. It brought with it all the memories and feelings of passionate kisses which prolonged that post-orgasm bliss with the person who'd given it to her - most recently Ace herself - and Rose only hoped she could return the favour.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>